


High brow Fade arguments

by BelaCinderella



Series: Dragon Age Drabbles [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, Science Stuff, Ultra fade nerds, nerds being nerds, time and space issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 23:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3465854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelaCinderella/pseuds/BelaCinderella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanks to a lovely little set of tags about Dorian and Solas from yokaiboy </p><p>#Lies both are the nerds who scream at each other nerd things#and fight over nerd things</p>
            </blockquote>





	High brow Fade arguments

Dorian was looking at the spines of all the books in his little corner for the fifth time, muttering to himself, “no let’s see. Is this where I…? No, no, it doesn’t belong here.” He made his way to the bookshelves that lined the main passage around the library, “oh no, this can’t be it. These are all the books about Fereldan history that bore me so…” he trailed off as he heard papers shuffling from below.  
“Solas,” Dorian called down, sliding into an easy lean on the rail, as if he hadn’t a care, “you haven’t seen my copy of _Lord Assairian’s Essays on Spatial Magical Reasoning_ have you?”

Solas continued to straighten the papers on his desk, “are you sure it isn’t in that _heap _next to your chair?”__

“It isn’t a heap, my equally unorganized friend, it’s all the books I need to read to further my understanding on the effects individual Fade rifts have on the space-time progression around them. In case you haven’t noticed, each rift has varying effects on the area around it.” 

“I think you will find you are incorrect,” Solas said, crossing his arms to look up at the other man, “all Fade rifts, originating from the same source, give off the same magical energies. It is we who perceive them differently.” 

“Then by your own knowledge you are negated,” said Dorian, laughing as he shifted to lean on the post to his left, “for if the effects are different each time, and there must be a constant variable, between the producer and the perceiver, would it not be us who are the constant? We are the same at every Fade rift we come to. However, if, as you say, there are layers and levels to the Fade that can only be accessed as we ourselves learn and grow, then why can there not be multiple types of energies within the Fade?” 

“You have the answer within your own question, Dorian,” Solas said, smiling the smile of the smug, “for the Fade changes for no one, but we must adapt to the Fade. For then, if the Fade is the constant, we must be the ones fluctuating. Even minute changes in our knowledge and being shifts the way we perceive magic. Which means in the short time it may take to walk from one rift to another, we change and grow.” 

“Preposterous! To change enough mentally to alter the way magic and time is perceived in less than a quarter hour?” Dorian waved away the notion with a hand. 

“In less than a quarter of a minute, Dorian! For everything we learn in every second changes who we are, does it not? One minute you have more knowledge than you did in the last, which changes you. Furthermore, the effect the rifts have is not necessarily on time itself, but they way we understand it in this dimension. Perception of an effect is not necessarily the actual actions of the effect, simply how your mind chooses to interpret the effect. On days when you are tired, for example, the day passes slowly, and yet, when you are busy, it passes quickly. There are still but 24 hours in a day, and yet the feeling of time changes. That is what the rifts do.” 

Dorian nodded for a moment, while absently fondling his mustache, but said, “my dear sparring partner, this is all speculation until I can read my book.” 

Now Solas laughed, “the one with the large blue and gold spine? I leant it to the Inquisitor who asked for something to put her to sleep after traveling so much. She took one look at it and made some crack about using it as a door stop.” 

“And you gave her, you gave her-!” Dorian sputtered for a bit, “what an insult to Lord Assairian! And to me!” Dorian took to the stairs, “oh my precious book! Mark me, Solas, you will get your comeuppance soon enough!” 

“I look forward to it,” Solas called after Dorian as he whipped through the lower vestibule and out into the great hall.


End file.
